deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Team Crafted vs Vanoss and Friends
note: when this is finished i will send every youtube who is in this and if any youtuber wants me to delete it I will. I will be doing side fights while this is being made as a bonus fight. Vanoss and friends will be from Gmod, Gta, the team 6 animation, and the longest playlist for anyone who isnt in the team 6 animations. Team crafted will be from mod revews, adventure maps, and the longest modded playthrough. intro Wiz: Today we look at two Youtuber teams. Boomstick: Vanoss and friends! Wiz: Fighting team Crafted. It is our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win. Boomstick: In a death battle! (it shows both teams fully decked out) Vanoss Wiz: Vanoss is a youtuber who started in september 15 of 2011 and in Gmod he has the playlist we will be using of Prophunt, Hide and seek, scary maps, death run, and Sandbox mode. For Gta he has the gta funny moments. He also has the team 6 animated episodes. Boomstick: In prophunt he can become a prop like a banana or a desk. Wiz: Vannos has gone through horror maps building up his resistence to scary stuff. Boomstick: Vannos has a fake version of the infinity gauntlet that does work but only with editing. Wiz: Boomstick: Vannos has his own version of the batmobile, he has every weapon in GTA, Boomstick: Vanoss can brake a guys leg with a simple crowbar swing I am wildcat Wiz: Wildcat started in september 25 2011 for Gmod he has death run, prophunt, guess who, Sandbox mode, and hide and seek. For gta he has his gta5 funny moments playlist. And he has the team 6 playlist. Boomstick: wildcathas won 2 dearh runs. He beat Vannos, H20, Basically, Moo, Nogla, panda, and the terroriser in a race for a can of Duff. H20 delirious Wiz: H20 Delirious staretd in may 24 of 2007 and for his gmod we will be using the gmod funny moments playlist. For gta we will use his gta5 funny moments and his gta 4 funny moments. And the team 6 videos. Boosmtick: H20 can become any prop. terroriser Wiz: Terroriser started in may 8 2011 and for the gmod videos we will use gmod death run, gmod hide and seek, gmod guess who, prophunt, and gmod sandbox. For gta we will use GTA5 funny moments and we will use the team 6 playlist. Boomstick: Terroriser survived being in space, he got stormtrooper blasters, he got a blue lightsaber, (WIP) Wiz: (WIP) Mini Ladd Wiz: Mini Ladd started in may 12 2011 and for his gmod we will use gmod playlist. For Gta we will use his GTA playlist. and the team 6 videos Boomstick: Mini ladd can become any prop he wants. Wiz: BasicallyIDoWork Wiz: Basically started in september 14 of 2011 and for Gmod we will use Gmod hide and seek, Gmod Scary maps, Gmod Sandbox, Gmod guess who, Gmod death run, Gmod prophunt, and the more gmod playlist, For Gta we will use his GTA funny moments playlist, and we will use his team 6 playlist. Boomstick: Basically is a great hider being able to hide even in plain sight. Wiz: With help Basically can push someone into the sky BigJigglyPanda Wiz: BigJigglyPanda started in nov 8 2010 and for gmod we will use gmod funny moments playlist, for GTA we will use his Gta playlist, and the team 6 playlist. Boomstick: Panda is great at hiding being able to hide from all of his friends. Wiz: He can become any prop he wants to be. Daithi De Nogla Wiz: Nogla started in Jan 16 2012 and for Gmod he will have we will use his gmod playlist, for GTA we will use his GTA5 playlist, and the team6 playlist. Boomstick: Nogla has a lightsaber, a explosive pancake, a nyan cat gun, Wiz: In Muder his record is 5 losses and 2 wins Boomstick: it prop hunt Nogla can become any prop he wants. SMii7Y Wiz: SMii7Y started in Apr 18 2011 and for Gmod we will use his gmod funny moments, for GTA we will use his GTA funny moment, and the team 6 videos. Boomstick: With prop hunt he can become any prop he wants Wiz: With guess who he can the ability Sadoku so he can explode, he can go back to where he was 5 seconds ago, he can drag everything in a building range to one place, he can make decoys, he can become tiny, and he can make clones. Moo snuckel Wiz: Moo started in May 29 0f 2011 and for gmod we will use his Gmod playlist, for GTA we will use his gta playlist, and team 6 Boomstick: team history JermoneASF Wiz: JermoneASF stared in July 11 2011 and for the mod reveiw we have both of the mod battles playlists. For Adventure maps he has anything we find him in with any other teamcrafted youtuber. For the longest playlist he has crazy craft. Boomstick: Jermome has the airsoft guns like the M4, G36, PSG Sniper rifle, M4 rifle, spring rifle, a dragon smg, Scar, pistols, and airstoft pellets. In the it was 14 to 15 Jerome loss by one second. Jerome has the Ruby that gives him slow ice that slow people dowm and when its broken it turns into water, Glyph block that can shoot himself or others into the air, He has the cresent rose and that is a Scyth that can shoot fireballs, the Mytenaster and thats a sword that allows the person to leap far into the air, The Gambol shroud and thats a chain Scyth, the crocea Mors and that is a sword that gives the person a bunch of damage when attacking while blocking, The Magnhid and thats a hammer that shoots with skulls, The Milo and Akouo is a spear that does a lot of damage, The ember Celica is a gauntlet that shoots fireballs, and the stormflyer is a axe that shoots fireballs. the score was 10-9 Jerome loss by a second again. Wiz: in teh dubstep vs gravity gun mod battle Jermone got the gravity gun and that can pick up people, items, and blocks. in the super heros vs super villains mod battle Jermone has iron mans armor that can make him fly, have super strangth, speed, and durability, jump boost, and water breathing, and he has aquamans trident. He got the batman suit that gave him super speed, strangth, and a jump boost, He got Shazams armor that gave him super speed, strangth, and fire resistance. He got wolverines claws. A joker throwing card. He got wasps armor that gave him super speed and jump boost. Boomstick: In the pirate vs ninjas mod battle he has the legendry katana, shirukens, the fire katana, water katana, climbing spikes, TheBajainCanadian Wiz: The BajainCanadian started in march 3 of 2010 and for his mod playlist we will use the one made by Herobrine56789. For adventure maps we will use the playlist from Casey Davison. And his playlist will be his skybound playlist. Boomstick: With the hunger games mod he has the combat knife, the poision knife, throwing knife, and a spear. With the angry birds mod he has the red bird that explodes, the yellow bird that is faster, white angry bird that drops explosiove eggs, The black bird that makes a bigger explosion, The blue bird that splits into 3 exploding brids. the green brid that just explodes, the orange bird that bloats up. the ice bird that makes everything on the ground iced, and the destructive bird that makes a huge explsion. Wiz: With the gem mod he has the emerald armor and sword, Ruby sword and amor, Sapphire armor and sword, Amathyst sword and armor, and the topez armor and sword. With the elemental armor mod he has the explosive arrorthat explodes, The fire arrow that lights stuff on fire, the ice arror that destroys torches, turn water to ice, and lava to obsideon, the egg arrow that makes baby chickens, the lightning arror that makes lightning, and the homing bow that locks onto targets. Boomstick: With the parachute mod he can get a parachute. WIth the ninja mod he has Katana, dagger, pision dagger, bottle of posion, Ninja armor, dark katana, Shirukens, and kunis Wiz: (WIP) xRpMx13 Wiz: xRpMx13 started off in augest 31 in 2010 and for the mod we will use his mod reveiw playlist. for his adventure map we will use the one made by minecraft. For the playlist we will use his GLG playlist. Boomstick: (WIP) SSundee Wiz: Ssundee started in nov 27 in 2009 and for his mod reveiw we will use his minecraft mod playlist, for the adventure maps we will use anything we see him in, and for the playlist we will use his lucky block chalanges playlist. Boomstick: he has a chicken gun, he has the silver fish gun, the snowman gun, the squid gun, the mooshroom gun, the enderman gun, the wither skeleton gun, the vilager gun, the blaze gun, creeper gun, the slime gun, the spider gun, the zombie gun, the skeleton gun, cat gun, pig gun, the sheep gun, steve gun, ihascupquack gun, DanTDM gun, the SSundee gun, and the popularMMOs gun from the mob gun mod. Wiz: (WIP) Cavemanfilms Wiz; Cavemanfilms started in november 24 of 2008 and for his mod revew we will use his mod showcase playlist, for adventure maps we will use his The legend of Notch adventure, Zombie apocolapes, Super battle haven forever, Biosphere invasion, herobrines mansion, and paradox, and for the playlist we will use minigames playlist. Boomstick: With the adveture time mod he has the scarle, the demon blood sword that can catch people on fire, The ice dagger, and Marcelines axe. With the superheros mod he has the flash suit that makes him fast, The batman suit that makes him be able to glide, Baterang, grappeling hook, Martain manhunter suit that can fly, Wolvrine suit that can make the person jump highter, wolverines claws, supermans suit that can make the person fly and the person runs faster and takes less damage, and a kryptonite sword. All of the armor is as strong as dimand armor and the claws and kryptinite sword are stronger then a dimand sword. Wiz: Kirmitplaysminecraft Wiz: Kirmit started in Feb 18 of 2013 for his mod reveiw we will use his Hexxit playlist, for adventure maps we will use his parkour playlist, and we will use his The Cube SMP playlist. Boomstick: In episode one Kirmit made a little base, planted trees, fough a creeper but it exploded, he made a wooden pickax, a stone pickax, a stone sword, he got the livingmetal Glavie that has focus 2 and sharpness 2, he got krekorite leggings that give him blast protection 2. Wiz: In episode 2 he Wiz: Kirmit has died a total of 2 times in the series. Setosorcerer Wiz: Setosorcerer started in apr 11 of 2009 and for his mod reveiw we will use his mod reveiw and mini mod playlist and his multiplayer for the playlist and adveture map. Boomstick: Seto has lucky blocks. In episode 1 of skyblock he built a cobblstone generator, made a infanite water source, and built off the island. (WIP) DeadloxMC Wiz: Deadlox started in feb 21 of 2012 and for mods we will use his mod showcase playlist, for adventure maps we will use his epic jump maps playlist made by BarneyHunter12 , and for playlist we will use his parcore playlist. Boomstick: with the fnaf 2 mod he has foxys hook, he has freddys micraphone, and chicas cupcake. minecraft universe Skydoesminecraft Wiz: Skydoesminecraft stared in feb 27 2011 and we will use his mod playlist, his adventure maps playlist and epic jump map for his adventure maps, and his minigames playlist. Boomstick: he has scale armor, Monkey armor, a butter sword from the notch mod, slender sword, zombie sword, Wither sword, skeleton sword, hell sword, ghost sword, creeper sword, holy sword, electric Machete, wooden paddle, heavy steel crowbar, nailled wooden baseball plank, gernades, strong military knife, Wiz: He has ducks as transportation, team histroy pre fight fight KOS! result NEXT TIME Category:Abandoned What-If? Death Battles